The present invention relates to a method, device, system, and program for transaction of contents through a network such as the Internet. The contents are, for example, contents such as voice, images, shapes and language, and contents concerning music, such as lyrics, music compositions, and musical performance, which are often authorized as copyright, moral right, literary neighboring rights, publicity, an industrial design, a trademark and so forth that are regarded as economically valuable.